Sister
by KawaiiMarvell
Summary: A new member comes to Fairy Tail. Wendy Marvell decides to speak up and be friends with the new member. Who is this member? Why is the member here? Rated T for bad words.
1. A New Member

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hero Mashima does ;P**

Chapter 1

On a shining day in the town of Magnolia, a cloaked figure slowly walked towards the rowdy guild of Fairy Tail. The figure had long, black hair that reached her halfway up her back. She wore a blue dress with a hood attached to the back. A brown, worn-out leather belt circled her waist. She wore short black shorts, and black-gold boots that went up to her knees. The black cloak that shadowed her entire body flowed behind her, earning stares from the citizens of Magnolia. She ignored the stares and continued on.

"_I will find a new life. I will find an end to my suffering."_

**-At Fairy Tail-**

As usual, tables, stools, chairs, and other things flew across the guild. It hit some people in the back of the head or back. Well, _that _made more people join in the fight. On the other hand, a blonde, stellar mage named Lucy Heartfilia, sat down in the bar. The S-class barmaid was making her usual milkshake. "Tired today Lucy-san?" Mirajane said, handing her the cold, fresh milkshake. Lucy nodded. "Kind of. This fighting's making _me_ wanna fight to!" Lucy took a sip of her milkshake as a table flew by. The sky dragon slayer, Wendy Marvell, carefully walked up to Lucy, trying to dodge the flying furniture. So was her exceed, Carla.

**Wendy's P.O.V**

I carefully ran to Lucy-san's spot by the bar and waved to her. "Hi Lucy-san," I said, getting more closer to the mage to seek protection. "How are you today?" Lucy-san smiled. "Hello Wendy-chan! I'm just peachy!" I took a glimpse at the request board. "This may be weird Lucy-san, but do you want to go on a mission? It would be fun if we did! Then again, I don't wanna pressure you.." Carla nodded her head in agreement. "It _would _be fun, Lucy-san." Lucy-san jumped up as she quickly finished her milkshake. "Sure," She started, "It would be-"

**BAM!**

The door flew open, showing a girl in a black cloak. The fighting suddenly stopped. It all became silent, you could hear a pin drop. Natsu-sama lit up his fists with fire and threatened the stranger. "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in _our guild!" _ Natsu-sama threw a punch at the stranger but the stranger quickly dodged, making Natsu-sama trip to the ground. He growled in frustration. I was gonna go heal him, but Carla shaked her head a no. The figure took off her cloak.

"Hello, my name is Hikari. I would like to join Fairy Tail."


	2. Hikari's Past

**Wendy: Welcome to Chappy 2 minna!**

**Kawaii: No reviews yet ;-;**

**Wendy: Don't let **_**that**_** let you down Kawaii-San! Keep it up!**

**Kawaii: Arigatou , Wendy!**

**Wendy: Please review! Kawaii would appreciate it! Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and I belong to Hiro Mashima!**

**Kawaii: Please note that I own Hikari as my own oc :P**

**Enjoy Minna!**

Chapter 2

**Wendy's P.O.V**

I gasped as Mira-san walked up to 'Hikari' and asked her the basic stuff.

"Hello sweetie," Mira started, "could you tell us what magic you use?"

Hikari smiled.

"I'm a 3rd generation water dragon slayer!"

Everyone in the guild let out a soft gasp and murmurs their opinions on Hikari.

"A 3rd generation dragon slayer in our own guild? Amazing!"

"She looks pretty tiny."

"Juvia has water magic too! But Juvia will never let Gray-sama be with Hikari-chan!"

"She looks powerful."

Hikari played with the fabric of her hoodie dress. "Is your master here? I would like a guild mark."

Mira nodded, "It's okay sweetie, I'll stamp it on for you! Mira took the stamp and ink.

"What color would you like, and where do you want your stamp?"

Hikari did not take time to hesitate. "Gold and on my left shoulder please!"

Mira stamped her shoulder, and the new golden mark shined brightly.

"There you go! Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Cana stood on a table and held her giant barrel in the air.

"Let's party!"

By evening, everyone was on the ground drunk except Happy, Carla, Mira, Lucy, me, and Hikari. Happy and Carla were eating, Lucy and Mira were talking about the guild's future plans, and Hikari and I were sitting on a bar stool listening to Mira's and Lucy's conversation. Hikari tapped me on the shoulder. "Hello, what's your name?" She asked softly, trying to not interrupt their(Mira's and Lucy's) conversation. I hesitated. "My name is Wendy, and I'm a dragon slayer too!" Hikari nodded, looking interested in my words. "Cool! It's nice to know other dragon slayers." I tried to think up of some questions for Hikari. "So Hikari-san, where do you come from?" Hikari sadly smiled.

"Well, it's a long story, I don't think anyone will accept my past. And you don't need to call me Hikari-san."

I nodded. "Well, can you maybe _try _to explain?" I immediately regretted my words. I didn't want to pressure Hikari, but maybe I could help her in some way.

Hikari played with the fabric of her hoodie dress for a 2nd time. "Well, to put it all together, I was abandoned by my family and was left in Crocus. I spent 3 years there with my guardian."

I felt a little sad for Hikari and her hardships with her family.

"My guardian was quite strict and made me do chores. Cooking, cleaning, that kind of stuff."

_3 years? _I thought to myself, _maybe Hikari came here for a new family, a new life. Kinda like Lucy-san._

I noticed her play with her hoodie dress thingy. It was really pretty.

"Ah, I get it." There was nothing else I could say but wonder what _is_ up with that dress.

"So," I started, "what's with the dress? It's pretty unique."

Hikari took her hand off the fabric and laid it on the counter of the bar.

"I got it from my sister, 1 month before she, well, died."

My eyes widened. Poor Hikari..

"But, I'm sure Fairy Tail will make an _awesome _family! I just wish my sister was with me.."

Hikari stood up and put on her black cloak. "Lucy-san is taking me home with her, so I'm leaving right now."

I nodded sadly. She was fun to talk too.

"Oh, ok. It was nice to talk to you Hikari," I said, showing a slight hint of sadness.

"Good night!" Lucy got up from her seat in the bar, put on her coat, and re-tied her pigtails.

"Yeah, it's getting a little late," Lucy started, starting towards the door, "And I wanna get out of here before another brawl happens!"

True, Fairy Tail's fights were kind of destructive, so I took Carla in my arms and started to leave too.

Hikari smiled. "We should all walk home together."

The small group agreed, and we all waved to Mira and into the cold darkness of the night.


	3. Lucy's House

**Hey! ;D I got my very first 2 reviews, and ty so much!(For the guest: Your questions will be answered later in the story or chappy) :D – Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, not meh. But Hikari is my own oc :P**

**Anyways enjoy ;P**

As the small group headed towards Lucy's place, Wendy decided to break the silence.

"So Lucy-san, is Hikari going to stay with you until she finds a place?"

Lucy nodded. "Yep! Hikari-chan doesn't really have a place to stay in."

Hikari chuckled. "True. Anyways, we better go home until Daisy-chan eats all your food, Lucy-san!"

Wendy's eyes widened in surprise. "Daisy? Who's Daisy?"

Hikari smiled. "Why, my exceed of course!"

Lucy stopped suddenly, making Wendy and Hikari halt to a stop too.

"Wait. A. Minute." She turned greenish in color. "AN EXCEED? IN MY HOUSE?"

Hikari quickly nodded. "Yeah, you know, a cat with angel-like wi-"

Lucy threw her hands in the air. "I know what a damned exceed is, but does she like fish?" **(Is Lucy too ooc? Hehe, sorry) **

Hikari sweatdropped. "Well, to be honest," She said, putting her hands on her hands looking ashamed, "She eats everything in sight.."

At this, the blonde stellar mage cried anime style and ran home as quickly as possible, hoping that the crazy exceed did _not _eat all of her food.

Hikari and Wendy sweatdropped. Carla woke up suddenly with a gasp. "Huh, what's going on, child?" The beautiful exceed stretched her paws. "I was sleeping."

"Sleeping? Since when Carla?"

"Since we left the guild."

"Oh."

"Hello," Hikari chirped in, "I'm Hikari!"

Carla looked at the black-haired girl with her big, bold brown eyes and suddenly got a vision.

It was very gloomy in a dark forest**(pretty much the setting for any scary things, right? :O)**, and she saw Hikari, the very person that was standing in front of her right this moment, sprawled on the forest floor. Blood surrounded Hikari like shadows. She heard screams of a familiar person she knew. Wendy.

Hikari broke the vision by waving in front of her. Wendy started patting Carla's head as Carla started to come to from her vision. Carla rubbed her head, then calmed herself. Wendy however, was worried for her exceed friend.

Wendy asked, "Carla-chan, what's wrong?"

Carla put on an annoyed look on her face. "Nothing child. More walking, less chattering."

Hikari and Wendy exchanged glances and shook it off.

**(Lucy's P.O.V)**

I quickly bust through the doors of my apartment hoping to _not_ see an exceed digging through my fridge. But, that thought disappeared as quick as you can say, WHO ATE MY FOOD!

A pink exceed with green eyes lied on my table, rubbing her stomach as leftovers of _my _food surrounded her like a pile of garbage. Actually, I think it _is _garbage in this case! With a visible dark aura surrounding me, I angrily walked up to the 'sick' exceed and lost it.

"Miss, would you please explain why all my food is gone," I screamed, "before I KICK YOU OUT OF HERE?"

The exceed snarled in frustration and looked at me with a dirty look. "Geez, Natsu and Happy _were _right about you. You _are _loud, and SCARY!"

Wait. Natsu? Happy? But, how did she?

Then I turned my head around slowly to unluckily find:

Natsu sleeping on my bed.

Happy eating fish while sleeping.**(Logic XD)**

That's it. I had ENOUGH!

I was about to Lucy-Kick all 3 of them out the window until Wendy, Hikari, and Carla appeared in the doorway. The 2 girls chirped happily, "Hi, Lucy-san!" But Hikari's face got smashed by a slice of pie.

**Hikari's P.O.V**

Wendy, Carla, and I all walked apartment. As we got closer 2 men on a small boat thing waved to us. I waved back as Wendy tried to talk to Carla. "Be careful! Don't fall in the river, ok? You don't wanna be like blondie!" I smiled back at their advice. "Oh," I said to them, "We won't! And, who's blondie? Lucy-san?" But the 2 men had already disappeared. Well, they were nice. I decided to talk to Wendy for a little.

"So Wendy-chan, are we almost there?" I was a pretty patient person, but it was getting darker, and I wanted my sleep.

Wendy smiled at me. "Yeah, actually, we're already here!"

Wendy and I stopped to see a pink apartment. I breathed in the smell that was coming from one of the rooms. It smelled like vanilla and strawberries. We also heard shouting from the same source the scent was coming from. Wendy and I shrugged, and decided to go in.

Wendy was about to open the door. "So, welcome to Lucy-san's place Hikari!"

I nodded, and motioned for her to open the door.

She was about to open the door until we heard some more shouting. Then I smelled Daisy in there.

Wendy hesitated to open the door. "Maybe," She started, "We should come in happily to quiet down the shouting."

Carla nodded in agreement. "I agree, it sounds _chaotic _in there."

I gave her a thumbs up in agreement. "We say hello in 3 seconds." I suggested.

Wendy nodded, and whispered, "3, 2, 1!"

We opened the door, hoping to not get into the chaotic mess, and chirped,

"Hi, Lucy-san!" Then a slice of pie collided with my face, and I blacked out.

**Time Skip: 3 minutes XD**

"Hikari? Hikari, wake up!"

"Hikari-san? Are you okay?

Hikari, child, are you okay?"

"The hoodie girl has gone down!"

"Shut up Happy!"

"Ri-Ri! Wake up!"

I woke suddenly, to see some blurred faces standing above me.

One had pink-or was it salmon? Well, pink hair, one had a cute neko face which was obviously Daisy, then another neko face, which was blue though, then a blonde haired girl, which was pretty much Lucy, then Wendy and Carla. I smelled blueberry and powdered sugar around my lips, and with my instincts, I licked the dessert of my mouth and stood up.

"Oh, hi minna," I waved, "How are you all?"

Lucy-san and Wendy-chan hugged me.

"We're so glad you're okay!"

The pink haired man looked at me.

Seeing that I was looking at him, he showed off a toothy grin.

"Hello! My name's Natsu, and I'm sorry for smashing you in the face with pie!"

I lit up in anger, water swirling around me.

Lucy-san eyed Natsu-sama suspiciously.

"And I thought you were _sleeping?_"

Natsu-sama chuckled.

"I was, um, faking."

Lucy-san sweatdropped.

"Anyways, GET OUT OF HERE!"

I smiled happily. Wendy-chan joined me and patted me on the back.

"So," I said to Wendy-chan, "This is Fairy Tail?"

Wendy-chan nodded. "Yep!"

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review! It would make me very happy to receive advice, compliments, critics, or judgements!**

**See you next time :P**


	4. Shopping

_Lucy convinced Natsu and Happy to leave, and Wendy and Carla left for home. Hikari and Lucy got ready for bed. _

_"Hikari-chan!" Lucy stepped out of the bathroom with a pink towel on her head, with another towel covering her body. "You can bathe now!"_

_Hikari quickly nodded. _

_**Time Skip: 25 minutes**_

_Lucy laid out her set of keys. She counted all of them, making sure she hadn't lost one today._

_She put them back into her pouch, changed into pink pajamas, and stepped into bed. She left one half of the bed open for Hikari. _

_Hikari however, had __one __little problem. _

_"Lucy-san! Do you have extra clothes?"_

_The blonde mage stood up from her bed. _

_"Clothes? Didn't you at least bring extra clothing with you?"_

_"No, gomen Lucy-san!"_

_Lucy smiled. "It's okay Hikari! We'll shop in the market in the morning before we go to the guild."_

_Hikari hugged the blonde mage. "Arigatou, arigatou Lucy-san!"_

_Lucy hugged Hikari back. "You can borrow some shorts and a tank top from that cabinet over there." Lucy pointed to a beige cabinet in the far corner. "Some of them are small for my size, so maybe they'll fit you a little."_

_Hikari walked over to the cabinet and picked out some sky blue shorts and a matching tank top. She slid them on and tied her hair up using a ribbon that Lucy let her borrow too. _

_When Hikari put herself in bed, Lucy had already drifted to sleep, letting out very quiet snores that only a dragon slayer could hear. Hikari softly smiled, and closed her eyes to sleep ._

_**Time Skip: 9 hours (It's morning, hooray!)**_

_Hikari woke up. Bird sang their early morning song as the people's chatter from outside started to get louder. It was obvious Lucy was already up because she smelled delicious breakfast cooking on the stove. She stretched her arms, and got out of bed. Hikari walked to the kitchen to see Lucy flipping a pancake. _

_"Hi Lucy-san!"_

_"Good morning Hikari! We have guests over!"_

_I rolled my tired eyes to the table to find a bluenette sitting on a chair eating a banana._

_A white exceed was beside her on the table top drinking tea._

_Carla and Wendy were here! _

_Wendy put down her finished banana on the table and waved happily to Hikari._

_"Good morning Hikari!"_

_Hikari waved to Wendy. "Hi Wendy!"_

_"Hello child," Carla said, without taking her eyes off her tea, "How are you this morning?"_

_Hikari took a seat at the table next to Wendy. "I'm good, Carla-chan!"_

_Carla finally raised her eyes off the tea and looked at Hikari. _

_"Well Hikari-san, you seem a lot happier then yesterday. Did something happen to you?"_

_Wendy glared at Carla. "Carla! Don't say that to Hikari! That's rude!"_

_Hikari sweatdropped, knowing her friend was overreacting. _

_"It's okay you two! No harm done!"_

_"Breakfast is ready!" A cheerful voice rang out throughout the room. _

_Lucy placed down the 5 perfectly cooked pancakes in the center of the table. She placed the strips of bacon next to the pancakes, and scrambled eggs on the other side of the pancakes. Overall, it looked amazing!_

_Wendy licked her lips in delight. "This food smells so yummy, Lucy-san! Arigatou!"_

_Hikari did the exactly the same. "Yes, arigatou Lucy!"_

_Carla simply smiled at Lucy. "Arigatou, Lucy-san."_

_Lucy sat down at the table. "No problem you guys! Now, let's eat!"_

_Immediately the four girls dug straight in and took every single crumb._

_Hikari took a piece of bacon and ate it. It was very tender and crispy. The bacon left a slight film of grease in her mouth. _

_"DELICIOUS!"_

_Hikari took more bacon to have as a snack later. _

_Wendy took two pancakes, poured some syrup on it, topped blueberries on it and started eating. _

_Carla shaked her head. "Child, are you __sure__ you'll finish all that?"_

_Wendy gulped down a bite of pancake. "Of course! It's delicious."_

_Carla and Wendy laughed together. _

_Lucy took some scrambled eggs, and placed them on her plate. _

_She took a bite out of them. She licked her lips, satisfied with her cooking._

_"The butter definitely works!"_

_After breakfast, the girls changed and went outside to go shopping for Hikari's clothing. _

_When they arrived in the market, booths full of food, racks of clothing, fabrics, riches and minerals, and more things lined the roads of Magnolia. It was Market Week, and this was the __perfect__ opportunity to buy all kinds of stuff. The girls were amazed at all the products and goods. _

_"Let's go shopping, minna!"_

_Wendy and Hikari went to a clothing booth too see what was available, while Lucy and Carla went to a swimsuit booth. _

_Carla shaked her head. "I don't think Hikari-sama will need a swimsuit, Lucy-san."_

_Lucy shrugged and started browsing. "Well, you can never be too prepared, Carla."_

_Carla decided to go with it and browse with her._

_At the clothing booth, Wendy had found a nice piece of clothing. _

_"Hey look, Hikari! That dress kind of looks like mine!__**(Ya, know, her x791 white dress thing with hints of red?)**__" _

_Hikari compared the dress to the dress Wendy was wearing. _

_"You're right! It kind of does."_

_Wendy and Hikari got back to browsing._

_**Hikari's P.O.V**_

_I sweeped my hands through the clothing on the racks. There wasn't anything interesting. Just shirts, hats, and shorts. _

_I decided to check if Wendy had got anything._

_"Wendy?" I tapped her on the shoulder. She was looking at something._

_She turned around and held a dress, a skirt, and boots in my face. _

_"Hikari," She started, "This is perfect! Go try it on!" _

_Before I could even see the details of the outfit, Wendy guided me into a fitting room and closed the curtain. _

_I looked at the outfit. _

_The dress was blue and had golden swirls. There were blue and gold boots, with a giant fold at the start. The skirt was black and it was lined with golden ribbon. I had also noticed it came with a blue ribbon to tie my hair up. I shrugged, and decided to try it on._

_When I was done, I looked in the mirror. _

_The blue dress started at my breast__**(yes, she's hit puberty)**__, and ended at my waist and flowed down to my ankles__**(Like what Lucy wore during the Dragon arc)**__. I had separate arm pieces that had ruffles on the end, like Lucy's and Wendy's outfits. The skirt looked really beautiful with the dress. The boots were cute. I had tied my hair up with the ribbon. I looked like some princess. _

_I stepped out of the fitting room. Wendy grinned at me. _

_"Hikari-san! What a beautiful outfit! What a great choice! What a gre-"_

_I hugged Wendy. I mean, she's so cute when she does that! I can't stand it. _

_"Arigatou, Wendy. Now, let's go pay for it."_

_Wendy smiled. "No need to Hikari. I already did."_

_Wait, what?_

_"Since I knew it was gonna look great on you, I bought it already!" She said shyly, which was pretty rare for her now. Yesterday, Lucy had told me that Wendy-chan was pretty shy, and I thought I would never be her best friend __this__ quick. _

_I held her hand, and we waved to the cashier. _

_Wait. There was something awfully familiar about the cashier. It lit up like a spark in me. I shook it off and we walked to Lucy and Carla. They had bought me a two piece swim suit that was blue again. I said arigatou to them, and we decided to go get lunch at the guild._


	5. A Fight -Part 1

**Hikari's P.O.V**

As we walked to the guild, Lucy tripped over all the shopping bags we had brought.

Wendy caught Lucy before she fell and tragically got injured.

Lucy smiled at Wendy's kindness,

"Arigatou, Wendy," Lucy said, "now, let's go to the guild."

There were many people wandering around Magnolia doing their daily chores or shopping. I had almost bumped into a little girl, and Carla had to fly to get around easily. I also tried my best to _not _trip on my brand new outfit. It was also a bit windy, and my arm pieces were falling off.

"Hey Wendy," I said, tapping Wendy on the shoulder. "could you help with my arm things?"

"Sure Hikari!"

She slid them up so they were just below my elbow, and tied them with the slim ribbon that kept them still.

"It's very simple," She told me, "just retie them when you feel like they're falling."

"Arigatou Wendy," I said to her, "arigatou."

Wendy smiled, knowing that she wanted to help out her friends.

But her smile had turned into a frown.

"Where's Carla? She was just here.."

I turned my head to the spot where Carla was flying just a few moments ago.

Carla _was_ gone! Had someone snatched her when we were talking and helping Lucy with her bags?

No way. Carla could outsmart anyone. She would've easily flown back.

Wendy started to panic, and Lucy and I comforted her.

"This is all _my_ fault," She wailed, "I should've been so ignorant!"

I tried my best to comfort her.

"Don't worry," I said, patting her on the back, "we'll find her!"

Lucy did the same, "Yeah, Wendy! Let's find Carla!"

Just then, Carla came flying out of nowhere!

"Minna! Minna! Sorry for leaving so soon without warning, but someone has attacked the guild!

"WHAT!?" Lucy screamed in horror. "No way!"

Luckily no people were around us now, so that was a relief.

"We have to go to the guild and help," Wendy said, "the others might need help!"

And with that, we all sprinted to the guild.

When we got closer to the guild, black smoke started to appear more and more, and eventually have to cover our whole face so we don't choke.

When we saw the guild's remains, we gasped in horror.

The gate had been kicked down, and smoke poured out of the building. Half of the wall had turned to ashes, while the other half of the guild was cracked and torn down. The roof was also turned to ashes, and I could see tiny spots of fire spreading across slowly across the guild.

Suddenly, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla jumped into the remains of the guild and tried to find their nakama.

I decided to come with them.  
>"Wait for me, minna!"<p>

When I had joined them, I saw a shadowy figure standing on top of the stage, with guild members badly bruised, lying on the floor, or it _used_ to be the floor, unconscious.

Lucy pointed to the stage, where the shadowy figure was holding Natsu by his scarf. He was also unconscious.

Lucy snarled in anger at the figure, and pulled out one of her keys.

"You're gonna pay for hurting our dear nakama!"

The key shined brightly.

"Open, gate of the maiden! Virgo!"

A maid like spirit popped out of nowhere, and bowed to Lucy.

"Punishment hime?"

Lucy sweatdropped. "No! Go defeat that person!"

She pointed at the figure.

Virgo nodded. "Yes, hime."

I giggled at the spirit. She was quite adorable!

Virgo burrowed some kind of _hole_ towards the figure and hit him directly in the face.

He let go of Natsu, who was now awake at the sudden outburst.

Then Wendy stepped up, and fought along with Virgo.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

Lucy hit the guy with her whip.

The figure seemed to smirk behind the shadows, and threw Lucy towards the wall!

Lucy banged loudly against the wall, then fell to the ground.

"Lucy!" Wendy ran to heal her or something, but then she got hit on the head.

All I could do was stand there and watch.

The two girls were getting beaten over and over on the head.

Carla stood there in shock.

"Carla," I whispered, "Go get Daisy."

Carla nodded, and flew off.

I walked towards the guy.

"Stop. I'll fight you."

The figure stopped, and looked at me.

"Challenge accepted."

I was expecting a boy voice to come out of his mouth, but it was a _girl's _voice.

And it was so familiar! Like someone I knew.. Who is it?

Argh! I hate thinking!

I raised my head to have my eyes meet with her face.

We stood there for a while. I occasionally looked at Wendy and Lucy.

Then, after about 10 minutes, I threw a punch at her.

"Water dragon's iron fist!"

My hand swirled with hot water, and I punched her directly in the stomach.

She coughed out blood.

"Damn you!" She took out a sword, and tried to slice me in half.

I smirked.

"Missed!"

I stepped to the side so her sword dug into the ground.

"Wing slash of the water dragon!"

She flew into a wall, but the attacked back.

"Frost Demon's Sword!"

Suddenly, her sword changed into sharp icicles, and threw it at me!

I jumped up and fired at her with another roar.

She blocked the magic with _another_ sword.

"Bow down to me!"

She punched me, and I punched her back.

I stood up, and looked at her with a black aura.

"Water Drive."


	6. A Fight - Part 2

**(A/N: Sorry so much for not updating! School's interfering, and I was a little ill. But I'm back, and ready to write! Please please please review D: )**

Water swirled furiously around me, and I felt great power starting to kind of 'mix' in my body.

The strange figure gasped.

I looked at her with cold eyes.

(**By the way, I just made up some new spells)**

"Nuclear Jet of the Water Dragon!" I shouted.

Water suddenly spurted up from the ground, and launched her in the air.

"You will not defeat me," She said, putting her hands in front of her, "by the time we're done, the ground will be spread with your bloody remains!"

Wait what?

I tried to move, but I was frozen!

**Normal P.O.V**

The figure landed softly back on the ground, and walked towards the frozen Hikari. She stopped when she was two feet away from Hikari.

Hikari sneered. "Asshole! "

The figure smirked. "Die."

A bright, shining whip appeared in the air and the figure grabbed the whip by its handle and whipped Hikari.

Hikari shouted in pain, trying to shake the pain away **(Find the reference? XD),** but failed.

"This," The figure said, still whipping Hikari, "is a whip made from sunlight, and not only you'll be dead as a body, you'll be a pile of ashes!"

The figure cackled in laughter, whipping Hikari even more. She was starting to lose consciousness until she heard a voice. No, two voices!

"Don't hurt our nakama!"

"Stop it right now!"

Lucy and Wendy stood together near the wall, key in hand and wind swirling.

Hikari opened her eyes, or well, _tried _to open them.

"You guys!"

The figure stopped and whirled around.

"How did _you_ bitches get the hell up? My magic should've made you numb!"

She started to escape, but luckily_ that_ wouldn't happen.

Lucy's key started to glow. "Thanks to Wendy's magic, she healed me and herself, so you're pretty much screwed!"

Wendy nodded in agreement. "Let's go Lucy-san!"

Lucy quickly thought up a plan.

_If Hikari's geyser thing's still there, I can summon Aquarius! _

"Hikari," Lucy said to her, "is your geyser thingy still there?"

Hikari moved her eyes towards the water jet, showing Lucy it was still there.

"Gotcha!"

Lucy sprinted towards the jet of water, and poked the key inside.

"Gate of the water bearer, I open thee! Aquarius!"

The mermaid like spirit popped in the air.

"You little girl! I was on a date! A _daaaaaaaaate!_"

Everyone sweatdropped, even the figure.

Lucy glared at Aquarius.

"No need to rub it in you know! Now just go defeat that person who's escaping! Shoot a jet of water at her!"

Aquarius snorted in anger.

"Don't you dare tell _me_ what to do! I already know for damn's sake! It's not like I'm stupid!"

Lucy stepped back. "Ok, ok."

"_Geez, _she mumbled to herself, "_anger issues.."_

Aquarius picked up Lucy by the hair.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Don't do that, hey! I'm sorry!"

Aquarius narrowed her eyes. "I'll leave you off the hook _this_ time little girl, but next time, you'll_ really_ get it!" She let go of Lucy, and turned around to see the strange figure.

"You little damn bitch," Aquarius sneered, "you'll pay for stupidly ruining _my_ date!"

The figure seemed to smirk.

"And how, little mermaid?"

Aquarius raised her urn. "DON'T CALL ME THAT FOR DAMN'S SAKE!"

Suddenly water filled the room, and the room turned into a waterslide.

Wendy, Hikari, Lucy, the figure, and even Natsu were now being swept by the water's strong force.

Then Natsu's face turned green.

Lucy sweatdropped. "NATSU, HOW DO YOU HAVE MOTION SICKNESS WHEN YOUR'RE KNOCKED OUT!?"

Natsu just moaned. Well in this case snore.

Wendy swam to the frozen Hikari and unfroze her.

Hikari smiled. "Arigatou, Wendy!"

Wendy smiled back. "No problem, Kari! Um, can I call you Kari?"

Hikari nodded. "Of course!"

The two friends swam over to Lucy and Aquarius, where they were targeting the figure.

However, the figure started to battle too.

"You think your water is so strong huh?" She said, taking out a bow and arrow. "Well it's not even as strong as the other one's water magic!"

Hikari cringed at the little comment.

But Aquarius was even _more_ angry.

"Being so cocky huh? Well EAT THIS!"

The water became faster and hotter, then flew straight in the air!

The figure pointed the arrow at them.

"Cocky, huh? Well, it's the truth!"

She fired the arrow, and the water disappeared! Soon they were all floating in the sky.

Aquarius shook her head in anger.

"That's it, I'm finished! You guys better defeat her, or I'll get you Lucy!"

Lucy tried to protest, but Aquarius disappeared.

"Argh!" Lucy pouted. "I'm doomed."

Wendy and Hikari positioned themselves to fight.

"Don't worry," They said, "we'll beat her!"

With dragon force still activated, Hikari went first.

"Lilly Pad!"

Every time she took a step, a lily pad made of water would appear to help her stand.

When she got close enough, she fired.

"Roar of the water dragon!"

The figure simply waved it off with a swipe of her sword.

She smirked.

"What?" Hikari stuttered, "h-how is that p-possible?"

Wendy's turn to strike.

She floated towards the figure."

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

The fierce, fast wind blew off the cloak she was wearing, revealing a beautiful face that had black hair and brown eyes, like Hikari.

Suddenly, everything became silent.

It was like time froze.

Hikari stood there, her eyes widened in horror.

Wendy broke the brief silence.

"Kari? Kari!" Wendy floated/run to Hikari.

Wendy shook Hikari's shoulder.

Hikari managed to say one word.

"Mom?"

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Yep, a cliffhanger. Anyways, I apologize again for not updating! I MIGHT do a story where Lucy gets kicked out of the guild, because for some reason I do enjoy those kinds of stories.**

**Please review, it helps keep me going. I would like any advice or tips :D**

**I am still a noob at this anyways. XD **

**Bye :D**

**-Kawaii**


End file.
